


Rose Day

by ziamftconstellations



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamftconstellations/pseuds/ziamftconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn blushes a lot. Louis is mischievous. Niall handles them. Harry and Liam are kind of idiots too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic is my first ever writing venture so I hope you guys ignore any small errors I've made. There is one person who motivated me to write, Priya. Thanks a ton for that. ( Well, she motivated me but not much :P ) Also, thanks to my bestfriend who encourages in whatever I do. I hope you guys like this piece. If there is anything in here you are unfamiliar with please tell me. Enjoy reading!

Zayn wakes up to Louis practically jumping on his bed. How he became friends with this dumbass in primary school he has no idea. Louis has always been the mischievous one of the duo and honestly Zayn is just tired of Louis' unholy dynamics. "Wake up Zayn!" Louis is now jumping on Zayn and Zayn would really kill him if given the chance. 

"Shut the fuck up, Lou" Zayn says no, shouts. "Zayn! Why are you such a bore? Please remind me why I'm friends with you?" 

The thing is Zayn loves Louis. He does. He always has but Louis can be a pain in the arse sometimes. ( Actually, most of the times ) Louis has always been the naughty smirks and pranks kind of a guy while Zayn prefers to be in the background. They don't match at all but yet that shy little boy back in primary school found a way to interact with the loud child. They've been friends since forever really. Zayn loves him. 

"Zayn today is ROSE DAY. Its the day of love. Also, friendship but more of love and I know how much of a romantic sap you are for that fit bloke Liam."

Zayn blushes, he's kind of been in love with Liam Payne since one year now. "Why the hell do you need to remind me that every two seconds?" Zayn pretends to glare at Louis but he is actually blushing like a red tomato. "And what even is Rose Day?" Zayn asks. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ROSE DAY IS?!" Louis screams, acting scandalized. "Can you please lower your volume Louis? The girls are sleeping still." Zayn, now really glares. Louis is acting as if he invented the damn Rose Day or whatever. 

"Its the day where a person gives other people roses. Like, yellow means friendship and red means love. I suggest you should give Liam the red one but since you're stubborn and all I know that you'll give him a yellow one." Louis says now calming down a bit. "Okay. This sounds like an opportunity. I'll give him the red one." Zayn decides but deep down he knows he won't have the courage to do this. 

 

Everyone. Every single person in school has a rose in their hand. Some popular girls have a bunch of red roses and some have yellow ones. It is like the school has suddenly decided to turn everything into flowers because he can't see anything besides flowers. Louis has already got ten yellow roses and one single red rose from the doe eyed girl Eleanor."Okay now Zayn, if you really want to win Liam over you have to do something big." Zayn already hates the idea. "Like what?" 

"Give him a bunch of 24 roses. Red ones to be specific." Louis says, seriously. "Louis, you know I can't do that. It has been a year since I like him and I haven't even spoken to him ONCE. How the fuck do you think I'm going to have the courage to give him a bunch of roses and declare my love!" Louis quietens.

Louis has been crushing on Liam's bestfriend Harry Styles since a year too. Actually, both Louis and Zayn seem to be cool but they are really idiots. Big ones too. How Niall can handle them is a thing out of their reach. Speaking of Niall, he hasn't seen the Irish lad since morning and that's a big thing because Niall is always in the hallway. He never even attends classes and bonus he gets away with it too. Teachers love the Irish charm. 

"Hey lads! I've got a big news for the both of you." Niall says in his thick Irish accent making both Zayn and Louis come out of their dreamland. "What news is it Niall?" Louis asks. "Well, I heard Styles and Liam discuss about giving roses to both of you." Louis and Zayn jump. "WHAT?!" Both of them say in unision. "Relax. Geez. Seems the crush isn't one sided anymore." Niall teases and Zayn blushes while Louis is already muttering about his dreamworld with Harry to himself. 

 

Liam and Zayn don't share any classes. This is the most irritating part because Zayn only gets to admire Liam's beauty for 30 minutes everyday which certainly isn't enough. Actually Zayn's whole life isn't enough for that but he'll pretend this thought didn't cross his mind. During lunch Zayn, Louis and Niall sit on their usual table and keep wondering when their flowers will arrive and by flowers, they mean Liam and Harry. 

As usual Liam and Harry are surrounded by a bunch of boys and girls. Zayn turns to look at Liam and in a moment both of them are holding their gaze. Liam is looking at Zayn intently and slowly his mouth twitches into a tiny yet intimate smile. A smile which is just for Zayn. Zayn continues to blush. 

It is when Zayn is eating his spicy chicken sandwich that he hears footsteps approaching their table. His heart starts beating a little too fast but he can't help it. After what Niall said, Zayn and Louis decided to let their crushes make the first move. This is the time, Zayn thinks when all his fantasies are going to be fulfilled. But, luck really doesn't like Zayn afterall because it is Harry who's approaching them with a bunch of flowers, not Liam. 

Louis is all wide eyed when Harry gives him the flowers with a huge shy grin on his face. " Is that for me?" Louis asks, innocently. "Of course Lou. It is for you, love." Harry says in his charming voice. That's it and without any reason but love for this tall boy in front of him Louis jumps to kiss him. It is all kinds of slow and sloppy but perfect. 

Zayn is extremely happy for his friend, he is but he also wanted a big declaration of love like this. All Liam has done is give him one tiny smile and nothing else. It's kind of disappointing. Niall's whooping in the background slows down when Liam approaches them.

Without any dramatics, Liam just simply hands him the bouquet of flowers he's holding. They're 24 red roses and Zayn couldn't be hapapier. He's about to say thank you when Liam engulfs him in a hug. "I've always liked you, Zayn." He mumbles into Zayn's neck and he shivers. "But I never found the courage to speak to you. You're so mysterious and quiet that I thought you won't be interested in me. " Liam slowly confesses, still not letting go of Zayn's waist. "You think I am not interested in you. Have you seen your face? You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on." 

For one moment, Zayn thinks he's dreaming but the firm hand on his waist says otherwise. Liam is kissing him. On the lips. He is kissing him. Zayn takes a moment to kiss him back and when he starts to he feels Liam let out a needy gasp. They're in the school cafeteria for fucks sake. Liam shouldn't do this because he is already hard. 

Liam feels this too and says "Lets continue this in the bathroom, Malik." Naughty. Liam is naughty and it is impossible to say that Zayn isn't turned on. They make out in the bathroom till the bell rings and Zayn is probably high. He feels the heat pooled in his stomach. It grows when Liam's warm hand catches his. He is smiling down at Zayn and their interlocked hands. 

"Let's go to class, boyfriend." Liam says a bit hesitantly and is Zayn's life even real anymore? He never ever thought that Liam Payne will call him his boyfriend. "Did you just call me boyfriend?"

"Fuck. I screwed it up. Is that okay? Oh shit Zayn I thought that this all - " Zayn cuts him off with a kiss. "It's more than okay, babe." 

 

EPILOGUE 

It is their 5th Rose Day together and still Liam gets him a bouquet of 24 red roses. They've moved in together and Zayn is happy. "Happy Rose Day, boyfriend." Liam says into his ear and the word boyfriend still sends sparks through his body. They start kissing lazily when Niall walks in and yells, "I wish I had never brought you guys together, honestly! Keep your fucking mouths to yourselves for one second. Ugh. Gross." Niall says and his girlfriend Cher laughs. Louis and Harry come in to giggle seconds after and maybe highschool love isn't temporary after all.


End file.
